The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generation apparatus and a computer program product that generate embroidery data to perform embroidery sewing using a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing.
An embroidery data generation apparatus is known that generates embroidery data for sewing, in embroidered form, a design based on image data such as a photograph or the like, using a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing. For example, according to a known embroidery data generation apparatus, based on image data acquired from an image that is read using an image scanner, angle characteristics and angle characteristic intensities may be calculated for various portions in the image. Line segments may be arranged in accordance with the calculated angle characteristics and angle characteristic intensities. Then, a thread color corresponding to each line segment may be determined, and line segments of the same thread color may be connected. After that, line segment data may be converted to data that indicates stitches, and embroidery data thus may be generated. A number n of thread colors to be used may be determined in advance as the thread colors that are actually used when an embroidery pattern is sewn. The thread color corresponding to each line segment may be selected from among the number n of the thread colors to be used.